tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Destruction Team
You! Are you mean? Really mean? Pushing-old-ladies-down-stairs mean? Then maybe you have what it takes to join Mangar's Rampant Destruction Team. Mangar has built a secret desert facility designed to hone mind and body, and to turn you from a flabby sack of momma's-boy into an unstoppable engine of remorseless cruelty. If you can push yourself daily, test your personal limits, set goals, and commit acts of unspeakable evil, then you should enlist today! Mangar's Rampant Destruction Team: We kill more before 9 a.m than most people kill all day. Apply in person at the head offices - just an afternoon's walk east from Narak. Notes: Do not drink the water inside the zone (the hottub), it's plague-ridden. The Alchemist chest is trapped BEFORE you pick the lock, the trap is plague, and you spread it to the mangits and they spread it back to you. Directions to Zone: On the path between Savannah and Narak, walk past the crumbling rock and Push Stone to get into a canyon. Follow the canyon east until you run out of room and then Climb Up. Then follow that path until you run out of room and Move Slab. Then you get to two headless statues. You can kill them to get a sandstone key. Then unlock the door and you’re in!) Jade Medallian From a ghost on the way to Destruction Team, first kill the desert wanderer, and then you can Dig Grave (requires digging tool, trowel from Pennan's skinny old man, digging stick, or shovel from Chiiron's ant tunnels collapsed section) then fight the ghost. Weight Belt At the mangit weight trainer, Lift Weights in his room and he'll give you a weight belt (a broad leather belt). This requires strength 15+. Notes: One of the students upstairs has the key to the locked door to the alchemist. The alchemist room contains a locked chest. The chest is trapped BEFORE you pick the lock, the trap is plague. To get into the sergeant's quarters Knock Door. Mangar's guard calls advanced students and guards. Mangar pops the scratched iron key, needed to unlock the south door in the animal trainer room, where the hole-hog is. Once Mangar is dead, Pull Book, Open Book to open an exit west to The Shimmering Gate and a closed iron-banded strongbox. Unlocks with the long iron key from Mangar, and it is trapped. As you fumble around, you hear a faint but ominous click. You take a deep breath. You are suddenly swallowed by a cloud of roiling flame! The deafening explosion SEARS you! Iron-banded Strongbox: platinum coin 1 gold coin 1-2 silver coin 1-4 a steel two-handed battle axe 0-1 An ancient-looking scroll: Scroll of Lightning Bolt 0-1 Mobs: a desert wanderer (67k) – throws you from the room a spectre of a woman (41k) a professor (8.9k) a mangit alchemist (29k) a mangit sergeant (26k, Agro) a red-armored mangit guard (4.6k, Agro) a green-armored mangit guard (6.6k, Agro) an advanced student (4.3k, Agro) a hole-hog (211k, Agro) a guard (23k, Calls, Curses) Mangar, mangit leader (66k) Pops: a pair of bronze spurs – a desert wanderer a bladed staff – a desert wanderer a jade medallion – a spectre of a woman a desert rider's cloak (a heavy brown cloak) – a spectre of a woman a carved wooden doll – hole-hog a black sabre – swordmaster a studded cudgel – weapon instructor a brown leather cloak – mangit swordmaster a potion of cure light (a royal blue potion) – a mangit alchemist a potion of cure serious (a cyan potion) – a mangit alchemist a hammer of destruction (a brass-bound oak hammer) – Mangar